When Your Past Haunts You
by Angelyn
Summary: Heero keeps having dreams about a girl from his past. At the same time he has to go to America. Is there a connection?Finally completed
1. Default Chapter

When the Past Haunts You

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Ayame and the other characters are mine. I believe you will notice that. And another thing, PLEASE review. This is my first story, and I would like to hear what you think. Thanks. Enjoy.

When the Past Haunts You: Part 1

Two little children of the age of five were playing a game of chase just outside a base. The boy and girl were both smiling and having the time of their lives.

"I'm gonna get you," the boy said.

"No you won't," said the girl.

The little boy then jumped and tackled the girl. "Ha, got ya. You lose."

"No fair," the girl pouted.

"You still lose," the boy chuckled.

After five minutes of rambling about who won the game, the girl started crying.

"Oh come on, don't start crying," the boy looked in awe. "I'll get you a lollipop."

The girl continued to cry and the boy said, "Alright, you win."

"Yay!" the girl jumped up and hugged the boy. After the little boy and the little girl finished hugging, the girl asked the boy, "We will always be friends right?"

"Right," the boy responded.

"And we will always be there for each other?"

"Then have this," the girl gave her friend a green stone hanging from a gold chain. "I have the pink one," the girl showed him a similar stone hanging off a gold chain, only the stone was pink. "That way we will always be friends."

"Right, and we will always be together."

"Kids, come on. We're going for a ride," Dekeim yelled from the car.

The two children ran to the car and hopped into the back seat of the car. Dekeim drove them into a forest. The two little children were scared. They didn't know where they were. Dekeim got out the car, opened the back door, and pulled the children out of the car. He grabbed the girl and threw her to the ground. The girl hit her head on a rock and she grew unconscious. "Soft people like you should not be used in war," Dekiem yelled at the girl. He threw the boy back into the car and drove off.

The little boy started crying and screamed. "Ayame!" 

Heero jumped up in cold sweat. It was only a dream, no, a nightmare. A lonely tear fell down Heero's face. He looked next to him and saw the stone that Ayame gave him. Heero took it and held it close to his heart. "Ayame." In his hand, he did not notice that the stone was glowing.

That morning, Heero got up with the dream stuck in his head. He got dressed and skipped breakfast and headed straight for school. He had the same dream for five nights in a row. What did it mean? He got to school just when the bell rung for everyone to go in.

Heero came into the classroom and sat in front of one of his friends, Duo. "Hey, Heero! How's it goin'!" Duo slapped Heero hard in the back.

Heero mumbled under his breath. The teacher came into the classroom all cheerful and ready for the day. "Good morning class." The students just looked at her as she walked in. "Before we begin class, I have an announcement to make. Some students are allowed to go on a trip to America. The thing is that each teacher has one ticket, which means only one of you can go. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Everyone turned their attention towards Heero.

"You will really go Heero? To warn you, you will be going to school and following American rules," the teacher stated.

"Why not? Things are getting dull here."

"Alright then I guess I can begin class."

Four periods later, it was time for lunch. Heero met his friends, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei at their usual table.

"Hey Heero. Beautiful day isn't it," Quatre said cheerfully.

"I guess so."

"You guys will not believe where Heero's going in two weeks," Duo said as he sat down.

Trowa was curious to know. "Where."

"To America and-,"

"Why are you going to America Heero," Quatre cut Duo off.

"Just to get away."

"Hn. Hard to believe," Wufei finally spoke.

"What's the matter Wu-man? Jealous?"

"Duo, if you don't shut up, I'll strangle you."

'This is one of the reasons I need to get away,' Heero thought ad Duo and Wufei continued to argue.

The five friends ate and talked throughout lunch and the bell rung to go to the last class When Heero was on his way to class, the memories of himself and Ayame flooded his mind. 'What does all this mean,' he asked himself.

The last period came and gone like the wind. Heero went home and did his homework. When he finished, he decided to go to bed early since he didn't get much sleep the night before. As soon as he fell asleep, the same dream haunted him once again.

Two weeks came and gone. Heero was at the airport and ready to go. His friends were there to show support and watch him fly off.

"Send us a postcard Heero," Quatre spoke.

"Man, Heero, you're going to be gone a long time," said Duo.

"Chill out Duo, he's only going to be gone eleven months," Trowa began, "Then again, that's almost a year."

"Good luck Yuy," Wufei said shaking Heero's hand.

"I'll be fine guys," said Heero.

The announcement to board the plane immediately came on and Heero boarded the plane after saying a last goodbye to his friends.

After a twelve-hour trip on the plane, Heero finally arrived in New Orleans, Louisiana. As the plane stopped, the teacher stood up and told the other students, "Class, I must tell you that each student has been assigned a family to stay with during your time here. When you leave the plane, they should be outside waiting for you." The teacher passed out the names of the families. Heero's family was the Johnson family.

Heero and the other students left the plane. All of the students found the families they were staying with right away. Heero looked towards the back and saw a couple still looking for someone. He moved toward them. The couple smiled at him and the woman asked, "Are you Heero Yuy?"

"Yes are you the Johnsons?"

"Yes, my name is Jackie and this is my husband Frank."

"It's nice to meet you."

"We better get your bags. It's really late. You have school in the morning," Frank finally spoke.

Heero lifted an eyebrow. "School? I don't even have a uniform."

"Your uniform is in already in," said Jackie.

"We better get going," Frank was getting impatient.

"Yes, we should."

The drive to the house was silent. When the three people were at the front door, Jackie mentioned to Heero, "I forgot to tell you, I have two daughters. One is your age and you are going to be in her class. The other is five years younger. They are sleeping now. You'll see them in the morning." 

"That's fine." Heero didn't really care at all. 

When they went inside, Heero found the house to be astounding to him. As soon as he walked in, the dining room was to his left and the living room was to his right. He walked forward and saw the kitchen, but the lights were off. He turned to his right and straight ahead, he saw the stairs. It must lead to the girls' bedrooms. Jackie and Frank led Heero to where he would be sleeping. The room was a nice size. It had a television with a sofa bed and a painting right above it, with a desk in the corner.

"This is where you'll be sleeping Heero. I hope you like it," Jackie said.

"This is just fine ma'am, thank you."

Frank and Jackie left the room. Heero unpacked his things and went straight to bed. He had a big day tomorrow. 

The next morning, a childish voice awakened Heero. "Hey you, wake up. We got to get to school ya know."

"Huh what," Heero was half-sleep.

"We gotta go to school we're gonna be late."

"Sierra, what are you doing," Jackie asked coming in. 

"Trying to wake this guy up."

Heero was sitting up in the bed already.

"I'm sorry Heero, she didn't mean to do that. This is my youngest daughter, Sierra."

"It's nice to meet you," Heero said with a fake smile.

"We're gonna be late."

Heero was aggravated.

"Sierra, is your sister still getting dressed?"

The girl nodded.

"Tell her to hurry or we really will be late."

"Yes mom."

Jackie tuned to Heero and said, "You might want to start getting dressed."

Heero responded with a nod. He got ready in ten minutes. As he was leaving the room, he realized he forgot something, the necklace that his friend gave him. He took it and put it on. Heero left out his room. As he came out, a girl that looked his age came down the stairs at the same time. The girl had long brown hair that flowed down to her waist and dark brown eyes. They both looked at each other in slight shock. Their eyes locked. One immediately knew who the other was just by looking at the stones around eachother's necks.

The girl snapped out of her trance, "Mom, is this that exchange student you were telling me about?"

Jackie came in from the kitchen. "I'm sorry. Heero this is my oldest daughter, Ayame. Ayame meet Heero."

Ayame smiled, "It's nice to meet you Heero."

"Nice to meet you, too Ayame," Heero grinned slightly.

"We gotta get going," said Jackie.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Ayame said as she headed for the garage.

On the way to school, everyone was quiet except Sierra kept talking. They dropped Sierra off first. Then, Jackie dropped Ayame and Heero off at their school.

"Now, you two behave yourselves," Jackie said.

"Yes mom," Ayame said sarcastically.

Heero and Ayame walked into the school, and Ayame led Heero to the administration office and explained who Heero was. "Okay, leave him here. You'll see him by fist period," the secretary said.

"Alright then. I'll see ya later Heero," Ayame smiled again.

Ayame left the office and headed to the spot where she and her friends hung out in the morning.

"Hey Ayame, where did you come from," asked Christie, one of her friends.

"I just came from the administration office. I had to take Heero there."

"Who the hell is Heero?"

"Chill out Tommy. You're not going to lose your girlfriend over a Japanese exchange student."

Ayame turned around and saw Heero coming toward her. "Out already?"

"Yeah, I think I scared the faculty," Heero said teasingly.

Ayame couldn't hold back any longer, so she jumped and hugged Heero as tight a she could. "Man it's been eleven years." Ayame and Heero broke the hug.

Tommy turned red with anger. Christie held him back.

"I notice you still have your necklace," Ayame finally said.

"I see you still have yours."

"Never took it off."

Heero turned his head to look see Tommy in steam, "I see you have a boyfriend now."

Ayame lowered her voice to a whisper, "Unfortunately yes."

Heero and Ayame had all the same classes. They finished the first half of the day, and it was time for lunch. Heero and Ayame arrived at the table first. The two engaged in a conversation. The rest of the group came into the cafeteria to find Ayame and Heero talking. Once again, Tommy turned red with anger. Christie, once again, had to hold him back. She managed to calm him down, and everyone began talking.

"So, Heero, what's it like to be a Jap," asked Tommy.

"Tommy!" Ayame knew Tommy was insulting Heero.

Heero looked at Ayame and winked. "Oh it's great. So Tommy, what's it like to be a dog?"

"Heero!" Ayame knew it was rude.

"Look here Yuy, I'm gonna give you a fair warning. Stay away from me girlfriend, or I'll kill you!" Tommy was stern.

Heero shot a death glare at Tommy. "Not if I kill you first!"

Tommy stepped back a little, "I'd like to see you try!"

"Look Tommy, you cannot keep me from being around someone I want to be around!" Ayame finally spoke out.

"Fine Ayame, do what you want," Tommy tuned to Heero, "If I see you touch her you're dead." Tommy then got up and left the table.

That evening, Ayame and Heero were working on their homework. Ayame helped Heero catching up with the schoolwork so he can understand what's going on in class. They later finished their work and talked a bit.

"Man, Heero, eleven years. What have you been doing?"

"Fighting in wars. Peace finally came, so I'm trying a 'normal' life," Heero looked at her filled with curiosity, "So where have you been all this time. What happened after the…incident?"

***Flashback*** 

Dekiem took Ayame and threw her to the ground. She hit her head on a rock and went unconscious. Dekiem took Heero, threw him in the car, and drove off.

Heero started crying and screamed, "Ayame!"

Ayame woke up and found herself lying in a bed. Her head was bandaged. She had no idea where she was. She started crying and screamed Heero's name, and looking for her necklace. The doctors came in to check on the child. After five minutes, they calmed Ayame down.

"What's your name little girl," the doctor asked.

"Ayame," the little wiped her tears away, "How did I get here?"

The doctor asked, "Do you remember anything?"

"Well, I remember being in a forest, that's it," tears began forming in Ayame's eyes again, "Where's Heero?"

"I'm afraid we don't know."

"Where's my necklace," Ayame asked looking around for it.

"These nice people have it," the doctor pointed towards the door.

Ayame looked behind the doctor to see a young couple standing in the doorway smiling at her, "Who are they?"

"These people checked you in. If it weren't for them, you wouldn't be here Ayame."

"Excuse me doctor, can we please be alone with her," the woman at the door asked.

"Go right ahead." The doctor left Ayame and the couple alone in the room.

"Hello. My name is Jackie, and this is my husband Frank. Your name is Ayame right."

"Yes."

"Well Ayame, do you have a mommy and daddy?"

"No, I don't have a family," Ayame said looking down.

"Well, would you like to stay with my husband and me? We can be your mommy and daddy," Jackie's eyes were filled with hope.

Ayame thought for a moment. She thought back on what Dekeim had done, and realized he had tried to kill her if she had returned; Dekeim would probably kill her on the spot. She looked at the necklace and saw that it was glowing on and off. She could tell that the people didn't see it. Ayame, then, made up her mind."Okay, I'll live with you."

The couple smiled in happiness, and hugged the girl. "I'm sure you'll love living with us," Frank finally spoke. Jackie and Frank left the room.

Ayame took the pink stone and held it close to her heart. "Heero," a tear came out of her eye, "I'm sorry."

***End Flashback***

** **

"So that's how I winded up here. Months after that, Sierra was born. When I got older, we stared arguing quite often. That's why I often lock myself in my room, to avoid conflict. Don't be fooled while you're here, Heero."

"Well, it's certainly better than spending your life fighting in wars," Heero said putting his head down.

"So, what happened to Dekiem?"

"He was killed in the war by one of his own men."

"Man, who would have thought? He was respected by a lot of people."

"So it seemed."

"What's that suppose to mean," Ayame asked full of curiosity.

"Do you remember what 'Operation Meteor' was?"

"Well yeah. Wasn't it when the Gundams came into the war?"

"That's what the people thought. It was really something different. Operation Meteor was Dekiem's own idea. He wanted to rule the world. In order to do that, he set up a satellite, which was capable of destroying the planet. I ended up training with Dr. J, and fighting against Dekiem, fighting for earth's safety. My comrades and I were able to stop the satellite and saved the earth, but the war wasn't over yet. There were many battles taking place as you probably knew."

"Yeah, I heard about that. They say the war ended due to one of the Gundams shooting at the base and was destroyed. Shortly after that, the gundam exploded with the pilot inside. They say they don't know what happened to the pilot."

"I know what happened to the pilot."

"Really? Who is he? Is he dead or alive?" Ayame's curiosity grew again.

"I am the pilot."

"You mean you were the one who caused the war to end."

Heero nodded.

"Man, Heero, you're a hero. I would have never guessed."

Heero smirked.

"Okay, well, Heero it's getting late. We've got school in the morning," Ayame said getting up.

"Can I ask you something Ayame?"

"Sure."

"When are the days off?"

Ayame giggled a little and said, "Well, it's the beginning of December. The holidays should start next week sometime."

"Oh, I see."

"Plus, there are weekends."

Heero had a smirk on his face, "Right."

"Night Heero."

"Night Ayame."

The next seven days were perfect for Heero. Well, except for dealing with Tommy. Heero and Ayame, for the first time in a very long time, they were actually the happiest in their lives. Two best friends were finally united.

The Christmas holidays had finally come, and the school had three weeks off. Christmas Day had rolled around. The whole family celebrated. Jackie's side of the family came over to eat Christmas dinner sand everyone exchanged presents.

"Merry Christmas Heero," Ayame said as she gave Heero a present.

"Ayame, you didn't have to give me anything. I didn't even get you anything."

"Take it. I did it because I wanted to."

Heero took the beautiful paper off the box and opened it. He found a picture of himself and Ayame when they were five. "How did you get this?"

"Well, you did forget didn't you? Remember, I used to always steal things out of people's rooms and stuff like that."

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"Oooohhhh Heero, Ayame guess what," Jackie said with a smirk on her face. The rest of the family surrounded them.

"What?" Ayame and Heero said at the same time.

"You're standing under a mistletoe," Jackie pointed up.

Ayame and Heero looked above their heads, saw the mistletoe, and blushed. "Mom, can we do this later?" Ayame blushed even more with embarrassment.

"No Ayame. You have to kiss," Sierra spoke with mischief.

"Shut up Sierra," Ayame was getting frustrated. "Well Heero, we might as well get this over with."

Heero blushed even more and nodded.

The two moved themselves closer, gave each other a quick kiss on the lips, and broke apart within two seconds. "Awwww," the family made cute noises around Heero and Ayame. The two of them walked off a little embarrassed.

That night, Ayame and Heero talked in Heero's room just as they did every night. "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life. If I want to kiss a boy, I do it in private."

"You're telling me. I'm not even part of the family."

Ayame giggled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't forget Heero, I'm not really part of the family either."

"Okay, you've got a point there."

"Mom and dad are suppose to be going out of town in two weeks. They have a ball to go to. It'll only be a few days."

"Are you going with them?"

"Nope. I'm staying here with you and aggravating Sierra."

"You're not the only one who thinks that way."

"So, you've seen that she's not so sweet and innocent after all huh? So, how did you see it?"

"My first day here, and she comes waking me up complaining about how it'll be my fault if we're late for school"

"Hn, she used to do that to me all the time."

"By the way, I did have something to give you for Christmas," Heero reached for a bag and gave it to Ayame, "Merry Christmas."

"Heero, you didn't have to do that."

"Open it. All this time you've given me things, and now I'm giving you something."

Ayame opened the bag and found a small, rectangular box. She opened the box to find a white gold necklace with Ayame's name engraved on it. "Heero, this is beautiful, I love it. How did you get this though?"

"If I tell you, it'll be bad luck."

"Okay, you've got a point." Ayame smiled and hugged Heero so tightly, that he couldn't breath.

"Ayame… must… breath," Heero's face was turning blue.

Ayame let go, "I'm sorry Heero. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Heero said catching his breath.

Ayame couldn't help but laugh at Heero. He looked at her funny, which made Ayame laugh even more. Heero then smirked.

Two weeks later, it was the day that Jackie and Frank leave town. Ayame came into Heero's room, half-sleep. Having no idea what she was doing, she got into the bed and fell asleep next to him. Heero, also asleep, and unaware of what he was doing, wrapped his arms around Ayame, and held her in his arms.

Later that morning, Ayame awakened to find herself wrapped in Heero's strong arms. She looked at him, and grew attracted to Heero. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. Ayame thought, 'Does he have a girlfriend already? I don't want to ask him. It may seem too obvious. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. I know I kissed him two weeks ago, but what would it be like to actually **kiss **him.' Heero stirred a little which snapped Ayame out of her trance. She brushed her thoughts aside, and fell back to sleep.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm telling," Ayame and Heero awaked to see Sierra standing in the room. 

"Sierra, it's not what you think," Ayame popped up.

"I'm telling," Sierra smirked.

"Sierra, leave them alone," Jackie came into the room. "Um, Heero, Ayame, Frank and I are leaving now. You two be good."

"Yes mom. Bye mom. Have fun mom," Ayame put a fake smile on her face.

"We will." Jackie and Frank left.

"Yes, the house all to ourselves," Ayame gave Heero a high- five.

"Hello, anyone home? I'm here you know. And now the mom and dad are gone, I'm in charge." Sierra looked triumphant.

Ayame was about to say something, but Heero spoke first. "Look, Sierra, Ayame and I are older than you are. So, therefore, you have to listen to us."

Sierra glared at Heero in his Prussian blue eyes. The next thing she did was step on Heero's foot.

"Sierra! What the hell are you doing!?" Ayame came to Heero's aid.

"That guy can't tell me what to do!"

"Come here you brat!" Ayame jumped after Sierra. Heero was right behind them.

After twenty minutes of chasing Sierra, Heero and Ayame managed to catch her. They forced her into a chair, tied her down, and taped her mouth shut. Sierra kept mumbling under the tape. Ayame then decided to call one of Sierra's friends to see if Sierra could come over to her house. Sierra's friend grew excited, and could not agree more.

After Ayame hung up the phone, she asked, " Okay who's driving?"  
"I'll drive."

"Okay, I'll go get dressed, and you can watch Sierra."

"Wait a minute Ayame, I'm not watching her. I've got to get dressed myself you know."  
"Alright then we'll leave her here."

"Okay, that's fine with me."

Ayame and Heero left for their rooms and got dressed. Sierra, in the meantime, remained tied up."

Heero came out wearing his green tank top with a navy blue jacket and a pair of blue jeans on. Ayame came down soon after wearing a red sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans on. "All right Heero, ready to go," Ayame asked as she brought Sierra's suitcase down.  
"Whenever you are." Heero watched Ayame as she passed him. He thought, 'She looks so beautiful. She's changed so much over the years. The friendship I have with Ayame is great, but I want something more. She has Tommy though. It would be impossible for me to ever be with her the way I want to be with her.'

"Hey Heero, are you okay? You look totally space out," Ayame spoke.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go." Heero picked Sierra up, put her in the car, and they drove off."  


"Thank you so much for letting Sierra stay with you for a few days. She was so excited. Weren't you Sierra," Ayame asked the girl standing next to her. Sierra was completely angry."

"Yes," Sierra had a fake smile on her face. Her friend's mother was standing in front of her.

"Well, I've gotta get going. Sierra I'll see you later," Ayame smiled at the girl.

Sierra glared slightly at Ayame, "Bye."

Ayame went back in the car, and she and Heero went back to the house. As soon as the two walked through the door, Ayame was happy. "I am proud," Ayame said in a fake dramatic tone, "No more Sierra for three days."

Heero smiled, "Now I can wake up when I want to. Now, I think I will go back to sleep. Heero headed for his room. 

"Sleep well Heero," Ayame said as she headed to her room.

Heero slept until about 4:00. He was awakened by the sound of loud music. Heero rushed upstairs and found Ayame lying face- down on her bed. She appeared to be crying. "Ayame what's wrong," Heero asked as he walked up to her and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I just want to be alone right now Heero," Ayame said between sobs.

"Ayame, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it," Ayame still didn't move.

"You might feel better," Heero was trying to act like a parent.

"Stop trying to act like a parent."

"Sorry," Heero thought for a moment and said, "Come on, we're going outside."

Ayame lifted her tear-stained face, "Why? It's too cold."

"Come on. We're just going outside for a bit," Heero pulled Ayame out of bed and downstairs. Heero then put his jacket on, and they went outside.

"Heero, this is crazy."

"No it's not," he had a mischievous smile on his face. "Tag," Heero hit Ayame's arm playfully.

"Tag?," Ayame was confused.

"You're it."

Ayame smiled.

"What's the matter Ayame? You know you could never catch me."

"There's a difference though, Heero. That was then, this is now. And was that a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

"Come here Heero."

"Ayame, you have to catch me first." Heero ran from Ayame. She continued to chase him for about five minutes, and she grabbed the back of Heero's jacket.

"Well, well, well, I caught you," Ayame smiled in triumph.

"You may have caught me, but you know I'll catch you."

"I know you won't."

"Try me."

"Fine," Ayame ran off.

"I'm gonna get you," Heero yelled from behind Ayame.

"No you won't," Ayame yelled back.

Just then, Heero tackled Ayame. "Ha, got ya. You lose."

"That's not fair," Ayame pouted.

Heero smirked, "You still lose."

After five minutes of rambling about who won the game, Ayame began to fake crying. Fortunately for her, Heero fell for it.

"Oh come on, don't start crying," Heero said in awe. "I'll buy you something." Ayame continued to cry. "Okay, okay, you win."

"Yay," Ayame jumped up and hugged Heero. Before Heero realized it, Ayame moved back and kissed Heero on the lips. When they broke apart after what seemed like forever, Ayame saw that Heero had a look of shock on his face, but she could tell he liked it.

Um…Ayame, w…what was that for?"

"Don't know. Just wanted to," Ayame said as she got up and went back into the house.

Heero got up a minute after Ayame went inside. He still could not believe Ayame kissed him. It was really good though. Heero went into his room, and found Ayame playing the Playstation on the sofa bed.

Ayame heard Heero come in, "Hey Heero."

"Um…hey Ayame."

Ayame could tell by the tone of Heero's voice that he was still in a state if shock, "You're not still in shock about that kiss are you?"

"Um… no, I just had to ask you one thing."

" What's that?" Ayame's eyes were glued to the television.

"What about Tommy?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you dating him?"

"Don't worry about him, I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"He gets angry and jealous for no reason."

"Oh, I see," Heero went and sat next to Ayame. "Look, about that kiss…"

"I knew that would be on your mind," Ayame interrupted as she turned to look at Heero.

"Well, why did you do it?"

"Like I said Heero, I…mmmm."

Ayame's were quickly cut off when Heero kissed her passionately. When they broke the kiss after a few minutes, Heero asked, "You were saying."

Ayame swallowed hard. She was in the shock of her life. She couldn't believe what just happened. "Um…well…um…."

Heero smiled wickedly, "I thought so." He leaned over and kissed Ayame a second time. This time Ayame kissed him back with passion.

When Ayame and Heero finally broke apart, Ayame said, "Damn Heero, I never expected this."

"Neither did I." Heero leaned over and kissed Ayame yet another time. 

Ayame, still in a state of shock, had no idea how to react to Heero's passionate kisses. "Well…I think I'll be going to my room now." She got up, and ran upstairs, leaving Heero alone in a state of confusion.

Two hours later, Ayame came back down from taking her shower and putting on her pajamas. She went into Heero's room to find him now playing the Playstation. She walked slowly into the room and sat next to Heero. "Hey."

"Hey." Heero kept his eyes on the game.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Heero said abruptly. He paused the game and turned to look at Ayame in the eyes. "How do you feel about me, Ayame? I want the truth."

"Heero, why are you asking me this?"

"Because I need to know."

"Do I really need to answer that, Heero?" Just then, a tear came out of Ayame's eye.

Heero looked at Ayame's stone to see it glowing. He looked at his stone to find it glowing as well.

"So you notice the stones glowing, too," Ayame lifted her head to see Heero looking a little confused.

"Care to explain?"

" I don't know how to explain this too well. I noticed this not long after I got out of the hospital. Whenever I think about you, my stone always glows like it's doing now. Heero, are you thinking about me right now?"

Heero responded with a nod.

"Then that's why our stones are glowing."

"I understand. But why did you walk out on me earlier?"

"I'm sorry Heero. We just moved so fast, I didn't know how to react."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for blowing up."

"I'm sorry, too," Ayame said as she and Heero gave each other a hug. The moved apart a little and looked into each other's eyes. They both moved closer together and their lips met once again. 

Heero laid Ayame down on the bed, continuing to kiss her. He pulled back and looked down at Ayame with a look of doubt in his eyes. Ayame looked a bit disappointed, "I didn't want that to end."

"Ayame, we should stop."

"Why?"

"I haven't done this before. Have you done this before?"

"Well, no, but…"

Heero interrupted, "Don't you want your first time to be special?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Then we should wait," Heero interrupted again. 

"Alright Heero. We should wait," Ayame said as she and Heero sat up.

Heero smiled and kissed Ayame. "Man you're pretty."

Ayame kissed him back. "Man, you're hot," she said teasingly and laughed. 

Heero just smirked.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight Heero."

"Good night Ayame."

Months passed. Jackie, Frank, and Sierra were all back home, of course.

Whenever they had the chance to be alone, Sierra would bug Heero and Ayame. As time passed, Heero's birthday rolled around.

Ayame walked into Heero's room to find him still asleep. She walked to Heero's bed and bounced on to it, waking Heero up. "Sierra, leave me alone, or I'll kill you," Heero yelled.

Ayame had a mischievous smile on her face and said, "Why should I," in a childish tone.

"Because," Heero covered his head with his blanked

"Because what?"

"Because I'm older than you."

"That's right, you're seventeen, and I'm only a sixteen year old little girl." 

Heero popped his head out of the blanket to see Ayame laughing at him. "What are you doing Ayame?"

"Chill out Heero. Only a little birthday joke, Birthday-Boy."

"Come here," Heero pulled Ayame down, and the two started making out on the bed.

Ten minutes later, Sierra came in and caught them kissing on the bed, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Heero and Ayame looked to see Sierra looking at them disgusted.

"Sierra, what are you doing in here?"

"Watching you two play rough-and-tumble in the bed."  
"Go away Sierra," Heero said disgusted.

"This is my house!"

"Well you're invading my privacy!" Heero was losing his temper.

"Will you two cut it out," Ayame cut in, "and Sierra, GET OUT NOW!"

"Fine," Sierra stomped out the door, leaving Heero and Ayame to discuss the day.

Sorry it ended at the wrong place. This didn't go as planned. I'll try to get part 2 as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think. See ya.


	2. Separation

Separation

Okay, chapter two is up. Thank you for the reviews. I really enjoyed them. Another thing, Gundam Wing is not mine. PLEASE REVIEW. Enjoy the next part.

When your Past Haunts You

Part2: Separation

Heero sat on the edge of the bed next to Ayame as she asked, "So what do you want to do now 'Birthday-Boy'?"

Heero glared at Ayame, "First of all don't call me that. Second, I don't know. I usually spend my birthday with my friends in Japan."

"I see," Ayame thought for a moment. "I've got an idea. We could go to the theme park not far from here. We could…"

"No," Heero interrupted

"Why not?"

"I don't like theme parks. Those people in fuzzy costumes make me want to kill them."

"So, in other words you're afraid of them," Ayame began to crack up laughing at Heero.

"I didn't say that, now stop laughing."

Ayame continued to laugh. "It's funny."

Heero's face turned red with embarrassment. He got up and headed to the bathroom, did what he had to do and came back out to find Ayame lying on the bed still laughing. "Ayame, will you stop laughing." Ayame didn't stop. She was laughing so hard, she couldn't hear. Heero rushed over to here and kissed her knowing that it would silence her. 

When they broke apart, Ayame pouted. "Heero what did you do that for? I was having fun."

"Ayame, I really enjoy being with you, but stop laughing."

Ayame smiled, "Sorry. So you wanna go to the mall?"  


"Why the mall?"

"Just to go."

"Okay, I guess."

"Alright, I'll go get ready," Ayame gave Heero a quick kiss and went to get dressed. Heero, who was already dressed, went outside on the patio to wait for Ayame.

Minutes later, Ayame came downstairs ready to go. She looked out the window to see Heero already dressed sitting on the patio. She stepped out side and joined him. "You ready to go?"

Heero turned to look at Ayame, "Whenever you are."

"What were you looking at?"

"The sky, nature."

"So you're into that too."

"Yeah. I've always had an interest in earth and space since the war."

"Same here. I happen to find a fascination with space."

The two stared at each other. They moved closer and closer and closer until Heero moved back screaming in agony. "Heero what's wrong?" Ayame looked behind Heero to see Sierra pulling Heero's hair very. "SIERRA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"WHAT I'M SUPPOSE TO DO!" Sierra yelled back.

"Ow h-help," Heero was in pain.

"LET HEERO GO NOW!"

"NO!"

Heero was getting angry, "This fucking hurts."

"Sierra! Let Heero go right now young lady!" Jackie stood at the door glaring at Sierra in anger. Sierra immediately let go of Heero and reluctantly went inside with Jackie.

"Heero, are you alright," Ayame asked with concern.

"Ugh, I'm fine. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Heero and Ayame got up and drove to the mall. When they got there, Ayame was spending like crazy. Heero, on the other hand, didn't pick out anything, but he was enjoying his time with Ayame. The two walked pass a certain store, and Heero stopped dead in his tracks. The reason? Computer store. The one thing that Heero really showed interest in was computers. Especially laptops. 

"Um, Ayame, I think I'll look in here for a while."

"Okay, then I'll be in here," Ayame pointed at the store next door.

"Alright then, I'll meet you there," Heero said as he walked into the store. He was in his own world when he entered the store. 

Heero snapped out of his trance when someone spoke to him, "Hello Heero."

He turned around to see Christie smiling seductively at him.

"Hi Christie."

"What brings you here?"

"I'm looking around. Why are you here?"

Christie put her arms around Heero's waist, and pulled herself closer to him, "No reason."

Heero moved back a little.

"What's wrong Heero?"

"Nothing, just keep your hands off of me."

"Don't hesitate Heero," Christie quickly moved and kissed Heero on the lips. He tried to push her off, but she wouldn't budge. Ayame came back from the other store and saw what was going on. Her face turned red with anger. Ayame stepped into the store trying to figure out what to say.

"Christie! What the hell are you doing?!"

Christie moved back, but didn't say any thing. Ayame was so angry, she looked as though she could explode. "I thought you were my FRIEND!" She turned to Heero. "And You!"

"Look, Ayame, she…"

"I don't want to hear it Heero!," Ayame appeared as though she was beginning to cry. "I thought you were different. Now I see you're just like the rest oh them. Happy Birthday." Ayame left the store crying. She took the keys to the car and drove home alone.

After a half-hour, Heero managed to get back to the house on his own. His number one concern was Ayame. He went upstairs to Ayame's room. He found her lying on the bed crying. "Ayame?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Ayame, we need to talk about this."

"Well I don't Heero! I know what I saw! Why did you kiss her?! I trusted you and you've broken that trust!"

"Ayame I…"

"I don't want to hear it Heero! I really don't!" Ayame was on the verge of killing someone. "You know what? I think you should just go back home." Ayame's eyes began to water again.

"Ayame…"

"Please just leave me alone Heero."

Heero said nothing. He went back downstairs, and into his room. He sat there for a moment, and then he took the phone and made a phone call.

The next day, Heero came out of his room with his bags pack. "Heero, are you leaving?," Jackie asked.

"Yes I am. Can I get a ride to the airport?'

"But you still have a few months left here."

"I decided to leave now. I'm kind of homesick," Heero lied.

"Oh. I understand. Well, let me get ready, and then we can leave. I'll have Ayame come along for the ride."

Jackie got together and called Ayame from the stairs. "Ayame!"

"Yeah?" Ayame yelled from her room.

"Heero is about to leave. Do you want to come for the ride?"

"Um, yeah I guess so."

"Alright then were leaving now."

"Okay I'm coming down right now." Ayame came down. She and Heero exchanged glances, but they didn't speak.

The ride to the airport was silent. Ayame kept looking out the window as Heero did the same thing. They got to the airport, and everyone was still quiet. They waited at the gate until the announcement for Heero's flight. "Well, Heero, it was great having you with us," Jackie spoke.

"It was great being here."

"It was," Ayame was still upset about what happened.

The announcement came on for Heero's flight came on. Heero got on the plane without saying a word. As Ayame watched the plane take off, a lonely tear fell down her cheek. She whispered to herself, "Why did I do that?" Her stone began to glow on and off again.

On the plane, Heero looked out the window of the plane. At the same time, his stone began to glow on and off.

I've finished chapter two but not over yet. J Please review and tell me what you think. I really like to know what other people think. 


	3. Surprises

Surprises

Well, this is the final chapter of the story. I really enjoyed writing the story. Did you guys enjoy reading this? Please review and let me know. Enjoy the final chapter of this story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing

When Your Past Haunts You

Part 3: Surprises

Two months later, Heero had changed quite a bit since he arrived back home. His friends began to worry about him. So, they decided to meet at one of Quatre's mansions.

"Guy, have you noticed how much Heero has changed since he came back from America?" Quatre asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah. He still hasn't returned to normal. He hasn't been eating or sleeping that much for the past two months," Trowa said with concern.

"Maybe he's tired," Wufei said.

"Have you been listening Wufei? Heero hasn't been eating or sleeping for the past two months," Quatre responded.

Duo had a triumphant look on his face. "What are you up to Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

"I think Heero needs a girlfriend." Duo responded.

"The others looked at Duo like he was crazy. "Come on guys. I'm saying that Heero's lonely and he needs someone to be with him, and a girlfriend would be perfect."

"And how do you suppose we find a girlfriend suitable for Heero," Trowa asked.

"Well, there's this friend of Hilde's who's staying here for a few months. We can set them up on a date or something."

"Where's she from?" asked Trowa.

"I forgot. She's not from Japan."

"What's her name?"

"I forgot."

"Wow what a girl," Trowa said sarcastically. 

'Watch, by the end of next week, Heero will return to normal." Duo got up and left to go see Heero. 

When he got there, he knocked on Heero's door. "Heero, it's me Duo, can I come in?"

"It's open."

Duo opened the door to find Heero staring out the window. "Hey Heero. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"How are you doing?"  
"Fine."

"Are you okay?"  
"No."

"That's great," Duo responded sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Heero asked as he turned to face Duo.

To Duo's surprise, Heero looked thinner than usual and a bit pale. Duo knew this wasn't the Heero he knew. "Man Heero, we've got to get you back on your feet." He grinned, "And I know just how to do it."

"What are you saying?"  
"Well, Hilde has this friend of her's staying over for a few months and, she's never been to Japan, and well…"

"Get to the point."

"You wanna go on a date with her?"

"Why?"

"Well, Heero you need to get out more. It's not like you, man."

Heero stared at Duo for a moment and thought about what happened in America. He greatly doubted that Ayame would ever contact him in any way. "Sure why not."

Duo's face lit up, "Really?"

"Who is she?"  
"I forgot. All I know is that she's not from here."

"Wow," Heero said sarcastically.

"Anyway, Hilde and I are going out this weekend and her friend is coming along. You can meet her then."

"Fine I'll go."

"Great!" Duo turned and headed towards the door and stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked at Heero. "You know what, no."

"What are you talking about?"  
"You look terrible. This girl is not gonna want to go out with a guy looking the way you look."

Heero began to look extremely angry, "What's wrong with the way I look?"  
"Heero, have you looked in a mirror? You look so pale, and way too thin. You need to eat some more man."

"Let me guess. You're gonna help me do that."

"You got it Heero old buddy. I'm gonna shape you up for this weekend."

Heero just glared at him. What a week this is going to be.

By the end of the week, Heero looked like his old self again, but still wasn't quite the same. He and Duo were going to meet the girls in front of a fancy restaurant.

Duo was excited. He couldn't wait to find out the results of the blind date, and at the same time, his patience was running low. "Heero, are you ready yet?! Were gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" Heero came down in a nice suit. Any girl would go for him.

"About time. We're gonna be late," Duo said as he pulled Heero out the door.

When Duo and Heero parked in the parking lot of the restaurant, Heero began to have second thoughts. "I don't think I want to do this Duo. I'll walk home."

"Oh no you don't, Heero. You're stuck. You are going to go through with this. You might turn out to like this girl. Come on Heero, you gotta go through with this."  
Heero thought for a moment, "Fine, I'll go through with it. If I don't enjoy myself, I'll kill you.

Duo began to sweat a little, Um, okay."

Heero and Duo got out the car and headed to the front of the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Hilde and her friend waited impatiently outside the restaurant.

"Hilde, I really don't want to do this."

"Oh come on Ayame. It'll be fun. You need someone to be with." Hilde saw that Ayame was nervous. "Besides, you just might like this guy."

"I hate blind dates. They totally suck."

Hilde looked down at her watch, "The guys are ten minutes late. Where are they?"

"Oh, so now I can go back to your place and…"

"No Ayame. You're staying here. Come on, I'm your friend. You've got o trust me here."

Ayame mumbled to herself, "I don't really trust friends anymore."

"We might as well go in now. No use standing out here. Shall we?"

"I guess," Ayame said as she walked into the restaurant.

Two minutes later, Heero and Duo made it to the front of the restaurant.

"Okay the girls aren't here yet," Duo spoke.

Heero glared at Duo.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

The guys stood out there for ten minutes and Duo once again lost patience. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"

"Maybe they went inside. After all, we were the ones late," Heero said in a monotone voice.

"Now ya tell me," Duo said as he and Heero walked into the restaurant. They met the doorman and asked if the girls walked in. he responded with a yes and led them to the girls.

When Duo and Heero reached their seats, Hilde showed signs of frustration. "Where the hell have you guys been?!"

"Sorry, we're late, Hilde. We stood outside waiting, but we didn't know you came in."

Hilde smiled and gave Duo a quick kiss and said, "That's okay." She looked at Heero, who seemed to have a fascination with the floor. "Um, Duo, I think we should introduce them."

"You're right." Duo turned to Heero, "Heero, I'd like you to meet uh…uh…"

Hilde looked a little angry again, "Ayame!"

Heero's head popped up when he heard Ayame's name. When he looked at her, she was already looking at him in shock. Before Duo could say anything else, Heero sat down next to Ayame.

"Heero, I'm sorry I…" Ayame started but was silenced when Heero leaned over and kissed Ayame with passion. Ayame responded by kissing him back as if she never kissed him before.

Hilde and Duo looked at Heero and Ayame in awe. "Man, I had a feeling that they would like each other, but not THIS much," Duo stated.

"You're telling me," Hilde said not turning her head.

Heero and Ayame broke the kiss and looked at Duo and Hilde strangely. "What?," they asked at the same time.

"You guys just met and you're ready to play _rough-and-tumble_," Duo stated.

Ayame and Heero stared at Duo and Hilde for a second before laughing. Hilde and Duo looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Um, Ayame, maybe we should explain things to them," Heero spoke after laughing.

Ayame looked at Heero a little strangely, "Yes…we…shall."

"What is it?"

Ayame giggled a little, "You have a little bit of lipstick on your lips."

Heero wiped the lipstick off his lips, "Thanks."

Heero and Ayame then explained the whole story from when they were little to the present. When they finished the story, the four sat in silence.

"Ooooohhhhh, okay," Duo and Hilde said at the same time.

Ayame frowned and turned to Heero, "Heero, I'm really sorry. I should have listened to you, but I didn't. I was so stupid…" Ayame was cut off again when Heero placed a finger on her lips.

"First off all, you're not stupid," Heero moved his face closer to her's, "Second, I forgive you," he moved closer to where his face was an inch away from her's, "and third let's just forget it." Heero faded as he and Ayame came together for another passionate kiss.

While Ayame and Heero were 'occupied', Hilde and Duo looked at them in awe again. "Uh, Heero? You guys can get a room for that," Duo sweatdropped when Heero didn't respond.

"Duo just let them be for a while. They just got back together. Besides, I think we'll be dealing with this kind of stuff for a while," Hilde said with a smile.

The end. I really enjoyed writing this story. Don't be surprised if there's a sequel to this coming really soon. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
